Patient support apparatuses, such as hospital beds, stretchers, cots, tables, and wheelchairs, facilitate care of patients in a health care setting. Conventional patient support apparatuses comprise a base, a support frame upon which the patient is supported, and a lift assembly for lifting and lowering the support frame relative to the base. Sometimes, it is desirable for the lift assembly to be capable of moving the support frame to a minimum height that eases ingress and egress of the patient and a maximum height that eases access to patients by caregivers. However, limitations on where a typical lift assembly can be placed on a patient support apparatus, due to the large amount of space required, often make providing a suitable range between the minimum height and the maximum height difficult. For instance, a typical lift assembly utilizes space-consuming linear actuators and lift legs to lift and lower the support frame relative to the base.
A patient support apparatus with a lift assembly designed to overcome one or more of the aforementioned disadvantages is desired.